


Idiots in Love

by titanjaeger (oikawatooruisking)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, On Hiatus, POV Alternating, They're Third Years Now, Tsukki & Kags are dumb boys with too many feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatooruisking/pseuds/titanjaeger
Summary: Tsukishima's in denial.Kageyama is oblivious.Their friends think they're both idiots.





	1. Tsukishima

"Tsukki, if you don't stop staring at Kageyama, he's going to eventually find out," Yamaguchi said while they were taking a small water break during their morning practice. 

They were sitting off to the side, away from everyone else, and Tsukishima was beginning to believe that their seating arrangement was all by design on Yamahuchi's part just so that he could say something about Kei's nonexistent crush on Kageyama. He'd said something about it every day that week so far.

"I'm not staring."

"Yes, you are. I'm also not the only person who's noticed. Both Yachi and Hinata have caught on as well."

Kei felt his muscles tense. There was no way that that was true. Hinata wasn't that observant. Not that he'd admit that there was anything to observe in the first place. Tsukishima did not have feelings for someone like the King of the Court. 

"Hinata's so oblivious that he can't even figure out that he's been crushing on that giant from Date Tech, so why would I believe that he's figured out mine," Tsukishima asked.

"So you admit that you have something for the others to figure out," Yamaguchi asked smugly.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Kei said as he threw a glare his friend's way.

"Sorry, Tsukki," he giggled.

"Alright," called Coach Ukai, "break time's over! Let's get back to work!"

"Yeah," yelled Hinata, dragging out the word as he ran full force to his respective side of the court.

As he watched them, Tsukishima came to the conclusion that there was definitely no way an idiot like a Hinata would ever be able to decipher anything about Tsukishima let alone how he felt for someone else. Not that he felt anything romantic for anyone at all.

As he and Tadashi got up and placed their water bottles next to their bags, Tsukishima resolved not to look at Kageyama at all unless it was absolutely necessary.

\-------------------------

He failed.

At first, neither of them were on the same side of the court, so Tsukishima had to watch Kageyama's every move in order to make sure that the setter didn't try to pull off a dump shot or the ever scarce spike — those were deathly accurate, much like his tosses, and Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to block one. Needless to say, it was necessary to watch him if Tsukishima wanted to win.

It was even more necessary for him to watch the raven haired teen when Ukai made him switch sides with Hinata in order for Tsukishima and Kageyama to get in more practice with each other. According to the coach, they still weren't as in tune with each other as the Freak Duo were, and that bothered Kei for reasons that he was unsure of, so he took every opportunity to practice alongside the idiot setter. He even incorporated volleyball into their studying sessions occasionally if Kageyama had been doing exceptionally well, which actually happened more often than not lately.

What wasn't necessary were the glances that he'd send Tobio's way when the other team was serving. What wasn't necessary was the way Kei's eyes would linger on the others torso when Kageyama would lift his shirt to wipe sweat away from his face. What wasn't necessary was the way Tsukishima would let his mind wander and wonder about things like what it would be like to run his fingers through Tobio's hair.

Those thoughts always caught him off guard. He didn't hate Kageyama anymore; in fact, they were friends now, but that didn't warrant those unwanted, intrusive thoughts that revolved around Kageyama and what Kei identified as lust.

Tadashi was wrong. He didn't like Kageyama like that. He just wanted to fuck him is all. And that's a perfectly normal thing for him to want since he's 18, healthy, and attracted to boys, which is what Kageyama is. He's a boy, and he's — and this is something he'll deny if anyone asks — an attractive boy at that.

No, he definitely didn't have feelings for the king at all. He just needed to get his hormones in check before the whole team thought he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that these chapters will be very long, and this will probably be a slow build.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Kageyama

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, Bakageyama," Hinata yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't just stop without warning, dumbass," Kageyama yelled in return.

"I didn't! I specifically told you that this was exactly what we came here for! I need a new volleyball!" Hinata just wouldn't stop yelling. Kageyama knew that his friend's default setting was loud and obnoxious, but he wondered if the idiot even knew how to whisper.

"Will you stop yelling already? Jeez! Everyone within a five mile radius will be able to hear you and will start to stare!"

"Too late," replied a voice that sent chills — the annoyingly good kind — down Tobio's spine. "And congratulations, King. It looks like those tutoring sessions that you aren't paying me for are finally starting to pay off."

"Hey, Tsukki," Hinata greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing here? Do you need a new volleyball, too?

Tsukishima acknowledged Hinata long enough to slightly bow his head in greeting before he was eyeing Tobio again. Kageyama tried to fight the blush that he felt creep onto his face that always came with Kei's undivided attention while they were in a crowded room, but his efforts were in vain.

He didn't know when small, everyday interactions with Tsukishima became so hard, but Kageyama just wished that he could be in the same room with him and not constantly worry about whether or not he would give himself away and scare Kei off.

"What do you mean," asked Kageyama. He was thankful that his voice wasn't as shaky as he felt.

"You actually used the word radius in a sentence correctly," Tsukishima replied matter-of-factly. "I'd say that's an improvement. Maybe you aren't such a lost cause when it comes to academics after all."

Sometimes he wondered why he liked Tsukishima at all. He was an asshole who constantly looked down on friend and foe alike, and Kageyama was sure that, though he knew Tsukishima didn't consider him a foe anymore, he didn't consider him a friend. Why did he waste his energy liking someone who 1) didn't like him at all and 2) wasn't even remotely gay? Oh, right. It's because, as Akaashi said, he can't control who he has feelings for.

Kageyama was brought back to the conversation he wasn't aware he checked out of by long, pale fingers passing in front of his line of sight. He looked up at Tsukishima and saw that the taller teen had one eyebrow raised in question and hint of worry in his eyes that was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Well, I guess I've got a good teacher." He cringed internally and felt his face scrunch up ever so slightly. That wasn't what he meant to say at all, but whatever. Embarrassment was always first on Tobio's check list of things to do for the day anyway. 

The blond hummed in response and regarded Kageyama with an indecipherable look in his amber eyes. The emotion — could Kageyama consider that an emotion? — was gone almost as fast as it appeared, and with a look at the watch on his wrist, Tsukishima said, "I suppose you do. Anyway, I've got to go. Please try not to embarrass yourselves further by causing anymore scenes."

With a wave of his hand, Tsukishima turned around and walked away. Kageyama watched as he did so, even long after he couldn't see the other teen anymore, and wondered if he came with anyone or came alone. Whatever the answer, Tobio had to remind himself that it wasn't his business and therefore shouldn't care.

"So," drawled Hinata, "he still tutors you, does he?"

"Fuck off, Shoyo. Don't you need to get a volleyball or whatever?"

"Already got it! See?" He shoved the offending ball in Kageyama's face, and the latter gently swatted at his hand to get him to take it away. "I grabbed this really cool one while you two were eye fucking each other."

"Would you _please_ , for the love of god, just _shut up_? He could still be around to hear you, dumbass!" He paused before he remembered Hinata's ludicrous comment and then continued. "And we weren't doing that. _He_ wasn't doing that."

Shoyo apparently didn't miss the sad undertone of his last comment like Tobio hoped he would because he made a face that was littered with pity. He shouldn't have expected him to miss it anyway. Hinata was very perceptive when it came to people when he actually paid attention.

"Tobio-kun, do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Huh?"

"Ice cream," the little red head repeated. "Do you want some?"

"What," Kageyama asked. "You're not going to lecture me on how I need to take a chance or something equally as stupid?"

"Nope! I just want to get some ice cream because you're sad, and I hate when you're sad," Hinata replied as he started walking to the checkout counter.

"Why ice cream, though," Tobio couldn't help but ask.

"Because ice cream is nice, and I've noticed that you get really happy when you eat it." Hinata paid for his volleyball and flashed a bright smile at the cashier before he waved and turned away. "So lets go!"

"Okay," he said as he made to follow his best friend out of the sports store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue or not, please.


	3. Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By some miracle, some of you actually seem to be interested in this and want it to continue.  
> I genuinely thank you for reading, and I hope that I don't disappoint.  
> *sweats

Tadashi was tired. He'd been on the phone with Hinata for most of the night because the latter deemed it necessary to discuss their friends' love life — or lack thereof because of how stubborn they are — for what felt like the millionth time that week. Sure, it was their day off of school, so he didn't exactly need to go to bed early the previous night or anything, but he actually did have a relationship, and he wanted to be able to give Yachi his undivided attention, not fall asleep because Tsukki was in denial and Kageyama in emotional pain.

Don't get him wrong, he absolutely does care about Kageyama being in pain, and he hates that his best friend was the one who caused it, but he just wanted to talk about it at a decent hour of the day. Was that too much to ask? He didn't think so, but there was no way he could turn Hinata away when he sounded so concerned. If only their friends knew how much stress this whole situation caused them, maybe they would just suck it up and confess already.

Oh, who was he kidding? That wasn't going to happen. It'd be best if Tadashi just stopped thinking about them for a while and focused on what Yachi was drawing instead.

While he watched her easily and perfectly sketch the little bird they saw on their way to get an afternoon treat earlier, he kept yawning. He tried not to do it loudly or too much because he didn't want Yachi to think she'd been boring him, which is something she worries about often. He just couldn't help it, though. He was just so tired, and he really wanted a nap.

Of course, no matter how hard he tried to suppress them for her sake, Hitoka took notice and questioned it eventually with a small, worried voice. "A-are you tired, Tada-chan?"

He gave her a small but sincere smile as he replied, "Very. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with all this yawning I've been doing."

"Not at all," she exclaimed. "I was just worried that I was boring you... I know most people don't find watching their girlfriend draw very entertaining."

"No, no! That's not it at all," Tadashi reassured. "I love watching you when you're working on your art. I just.." She finally looked up at him with wide, slightly anxious eyes, and he sighed. He didn't want to think about Kageyama and Tsukki. He just wanted to focus on his girlfriend.

"I was just up most of the night talking with Hinata on the phone. He and Kageyama saw Tsukki yesterday evening when they went to get Sho's new volleyball, and Sho made a comment about them eyeing one another, umm, suggestively, and it depressed Kageyama a bit."

She'd put her pencil down, apparently ready to discuss this at length, and turned towards Yamaguchi. "Oh, okay! That's... Why can't Tobio-kun see that Kei-kun is in love with him? I don't get it. He's pretty obvious about it."

"I know he is," Tadashi groaned. "Everyone knows he is.. Except Kageyama and himself apparently. Even Michio-kun and Seiichi-kun figured it out, and they are far more oblivious about this kind of stuff than Kageyama is!"

"Yeah," she agreed, "it did take them three months to realize that we're together, and I'm pretty sure you kissed me in front of them at least twice before they finally figured it out."

"Exactly! So how is it that Kageyama can't see how Tsukki feels?"

"Well," Hitoka began slowly, "he does have anxiety. He still needs confirmation that we're all really his friends and won't abandon him, so he won't believe Kei-kun likes him unless he specifically proves it to him."

"But that won't happen unless Tsukki sees that he's an idiot who's been head over heels for Kageyama since first year," he said with more exasperation than fondness as he threw his hands in the air and then flopped backwards to fall on the floor. "He's so frustrating when it comes to Kageyama!"

"I know," Yachi cooed as she laid back next to him and patted his leg gently. "I know, but this is something we should probably let them figure out for themselves."

He groaned again and threw his arms over his face. "In that case, they'll never resolve this, and we'll be doomed to watch them mutually pine over one another for all eternity."

"Don't be so dramatic," Yachi giggled as she sat up and got back to her work. "They're both stubborn and determined to get what they want. Eventually, they'll both be ready to admit to the other that what they want is each other, and everything will fall into place." She looked back at him and smiled brightly. "Have some faith in them, Tadashi."

He sat up, kissed her nose, and wondered how he got so lucky to have someone as wonderful as Yachi Hitoka as his girlfriend. 

"Okay, Hitoka-chan. Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this goes without saying, but this won't be in just Tsukki or Kags' POV. I hope that's okay.


	4. Kageyama

"Oh, hello, Tobio-kun!"

"G-good morning, Tsukishima-san," Kageyama greeted shyly. "Excuse the intrusion, but is Tsuki–" He was going to say 'Tsukishima-kun', but upon seeing the eyebrow his mother raised, he remembered that she told him that he didn't have to use honorifics with her son. He felt that that was something for Kei to decide himself, but he didn't like to argue with his elders, so Kageyama tried his best to be casual around her. "Is Kei home?"

She smiled, and it was a smile that Kageyama never got tired of seeing. Her whole face lit up when she smiled, and that was something Tobio always considered beautiful, especially since he was told that he tended to look less than appealing when he smiled.

"Of course! He's–"

"Right behind you," Kei finished for her in his usual, bored tone. 

His mother stepped aside, and Tobio almost gasped at what he saw, but he was surprisingly able to control himself last minute and just clenched his fist around the strap of his bag. 

Tsukishima was in his pajamas, and his hair was damp. He looked relaxed in a way that Kageyama had never seen before, and it made something in Tobio's chest constrict. Distantly, he realized that the teen being relaxed in his own home wasn't something for Kageyama to get flustered over, but crushes did weird things to you, and he'd probably be better off if he just accepted that.

"It's about time you showed up," he scolded. "You were supposed to be here hours ago." 

"Kei-chan," his mother said in a threatening tone.

"What? Do you expect me to just operate on your time, King?"

He never noticed that Tsukishima's nickname for him stopped bothering him until the moment that it suddenly felt like the insult that it once was. When did it stop bothering him? Why did it stop bothering him until now?

"You could've at least texted to let me know if you were coming or not, but I guess someone as mighty as you doesn't deem a lowly peasant like myself worth the time or effort."

There was something in Tsukishima's tone and eyes that told Kageyama that he wasn't actually angry but was feeling something else. He just couldn't figure out what it was. But whatever it was, it was something that Kageyama caused, and that was too much for him to bear. It seemed like he only ever had adverse affects on the blond, and that was far harder for him to deal with.

Maybe he should just leave.

"Tsukishima Kei, how dare you be so rude to your guest," Kei's mother hissed. "He came here for your company, not to be insulted!"

"No," Tsukishima countered, "he came here because he wants to make sure he gets to play in every game, and he knows he can't do that unless he has someone to tutor him." He never once took his sharp eyes off of Tobio. "Isn't that right, King?"

"Kei, I swear—"

"U-umm," Tobio interrupted, voice wavering before he somehow found the resolve to steady it, "if you'll excuse me, I think I'm just going to go back home. I.. I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble." 

He bowed deeply and turned on his heel without once glancing back up at Tsukishima. He heard Kei's mother call out to him, but he didn't stop or turn around. Perhaps he would have if the right person would've called his name, but Kei predictably didn't say anything, so Kageyama kept walking, eyes downcast as he tried to fight back tears.


	5. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible conversationalist, so I'm sorry if I don't always reply to comments. I'm especially sorry to the four who were kind enough to encourage me to continue. I do promise, though, that comments make my day, and I will try to acknowledge them at the beginning of chapters. Oh, jeez, I'm talking like I'm actually popular on here. Haha. But, umm... Seriously, though. Thank you for taking the time to comment on my mediocre work! You guys are seriously the best! <3

"What? But that makes no sense! You were up really late last night worrying about his dumb ass!"

Hinata was fuming. He hadn't been this angry with Tsukishima since their first year when he antagonized them at every opportunity just to be a jerk. So why was he being such a dick to Kageyama now? He _liked_ Kageyama for crying out loud! This wasn't some dumb playground romance in some equally dumb movie or TV show. 

"Hinata, calm—"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down," he yelled. Normally, he'd feel bad about cutting Kageyama off, but at that moment he didn't care at all. How could he remain calm when Stingyshima was reverting to his old ways?

"I don't understand why you're so worked up about this? It didn't happen to you—"

"So that means that I can't be mad?"

"I didn't say that, but—"

"But what? Kageyama, what he did was uncalled for! If he would have just given you time to explain—"

"Explain what, Shoyo? That I'm deeply in love with him and have been for about a year now? That I find it hard to act normal around him anymore because I'm scared he's secretly homophobic and will see right through me? See that I have feelings for him? I can't deal with him hating me, Sho... I can't. You see how I'm handling this! Just imagine.. Oh, god.. I can't—"

"Okay. Just breathe, Tobio.. Breathe," Hinata instructed. He inhaled and exhaled slowly to get Kageyama to follow his lead, and after they just sat with nothing but the sound of their breaths to be heard for a while, he spoke again. "Good. That's good, Kageyama. Feel any better?"

"Not at all," the other answered. "But... Thank you."

"Any time. Look... I'm sorry I got so worked up, but he made you cry. I wasn't lying when I said that I don't like when you're sad, but I especially hate that someone so close to us is the reason behind it. He shouldn't be doing this to you."

"To be fair," Tobio replied, "I don't think he knows what he's doing."

"Like that makes it any better," the red head scoffed. "He needs to get his head out of his ass and realize that he's being mean and hurting someone he really cares about."

"I don't think he cares about me that much."

"Yes, Tobio, he does... More than you know."

"Yeah," Kageyama huffed, "okay. You make it sound like he likes me or something, which I know for a fact that he doesn't."

"And how do you know that exactly? Did he say that?"

"He doesn't have to," he all but yelled. "It's in the way he acts around me lately. You weren't there... You didn't hear the way he... the way he called me 'King'. He meant it as an insult, and I thought we were past that."

Hinata sighed. "Believe what you want, but I'm telling you that he does care. That's what's pissing me off right now! You don't act like that with people that you care about!"

"Whatever." He paused for a moment. "Look, I'll talk to you later. Akaashi-san is calling me, and considering that I left him a million burdening text messages earlier, I'm sure he's worried."

"Okay, but Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not a burden. To anyone."

"T-thanks, Sho." His voice was full of emotion, and Hinata could tell that he wanted to believe him but didn't. Not completely.

"No problem! Bye, Kageyama!"

"Bye."


	6. Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops this on your doorstep and runs away
> 
> FYI: I have a bad habit of just writing without planning, so I'm sorry about whatever road this may end up taking to get us to the end. The characters just seem to hijack everything I do..

After Kageyama left, Kei's mother gave him the tongue lashing of a lifetime, and he felt infinitely terrible about how he acted. As his mother said, it was rude and uncalled for, and he didn't actually believe anything that he said. Did he?

Except that maybe he did. 

He knew that Kageyama needed a tutor, and why else would he seek Tsukishima's companionship? He'd proven himself to be a worthy teacher. He'd helped bring Tobio's extremely low grades up to the types of grades that Tsukishima expected for himself, so why wouldn't Kageyama want to keep this up? It was convenience and complacency on the setter's part, and that's all it was.

The real question was why that bothered Kei at all. It's not like he expected Kageyama to ask him to do things with him. It's not like he _wanted_ Kageyama to want to do things with him. 

Except that maybe he did.

Kageyama regularly hung out with Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi. He also kept in touch with Daichi, Suga, Asahi, the idiot duo, Kenma, and Akaashi. Hell, he even spent time with some of the first and second year club members outside of volleyball. Oh, and not to mention that he actually managed to find companionship in those assholes from Seijou, including Oikawa Tooru, who Kageyama admitted almost hit him for replacing him in a game once. So why didn't Tobio want to do anything with him? Why did he only want a relationship that involved sports and studying?

Don't get him wrong. He still found Kageyama annoying and immature at times, especially when he's around certain people, but he thought that they were friends, too. He thought that Kageyama valued him as more than a teammate or good study partner, but when he failed to even let Tsukishima know that he wouldn't show up to his house on time, he realized just how wrong he was.

Kageyama didn't feel the same way he did. He didn't value the relationship that they had built over the past two years, and that much was painfully obvious in a way that made Kei's stomach churn and his eyes water deceitfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this one turned out shorter than I wanted it to. Sorry.


	7. Kageyama

Kageyama loved to run. He loved it because it felt good and because he could forget about his problems. He could forget about his anxiety. He could forget that his parents were gone most of the time and barely took any real interest in his life. He could forget about his stupid feelings for Tsukishima.

For once, though, Kageyama's early morning run did nothing to make him forget about Tsukishima. Why was he suddenly being such a dick? Why was everything that Kageyama did such a nuisance to him lately? Was he really that annoying? Kageyama thought that he'd calmed down a lot since their first year, that that he'd grown as a person right alongside Tsukishima, but apparently Kei still saw him as an idiotic dictator.

He supposed that idiotic wasn't a far stretch. Kageyama knew that he would still be making terrible grades if it weren't for Tsukishima's help, but he knew for a fact that he had dropped the 'King of the Court' title long ago. Right?

Kageyama stopped running and put his hands on his knees. While he caught his breath and wondered about whether he was still a dictator on the court, he surveyed his surroundings and saw that he was not anywhere near his normal path. Instead, he somehow found himself right in front of Kei's house. 

He huffed a laugh, but there was really no humor in it. "Seriously? Of all fucking places," he asked himself without a care in the world about whether or not someone would hear him.

"Talking to yourself now, King? That's a bit unbecoming."

Kageyama stood up straight so fast that he actually made himself dizzy and almost fell over. Why was he awake? Why was he outside? Tsukishima was not supposed to be here.

Then again, neither was he.

"Woah," Tsukishima said as he grabbed hold of Tobio's arm to steady him. Kageyama hesitantly looked up and into Kei's eyes where he surprisingly found no anger despite him showing up at his house so early in the morning, and he silently wondered how Kei managed to make it to him so fast considering he was just on the front porch. "What are you doing here, Kageyama?"


End file.
